A Kiss from the Fallen Cherry Blossom Petal: 私は決して忘れないだろう
by MarshallLeEvil
Summary: Aki told Saitou to wait for her while she goes and get back to camp. Dawn had arrived, she hadn't returned to him. And while she was clinging onto life, she met Kazama, he told her that she's a half-demon that feeds on human flesh. (Saito x OC)
1. Prologue

**Prologue: ****_True Ambitions_**

A weak heart, an illness, and worse of all, the awful financial responsibilities that kept her from getting proper medical attention, these were all shouldered by one girl named Aki, she was a daughter of a poor farmer. But all misfortunes didn't stop her from her dream of being a doctor, she wished to heal people, people who're suffering like her. And despite her tragic fate, she is a very cheerful and thoughtful person.

"Aki, Matsumoto-sensei is here. Do you still want to go?"

She took her stuff and nodded, "Yes, father I will not change my mind."

"Be sure to write letters every now and then, do I make myself clear?" her father's voice was firm, but she can't back out now.

"Yes, I understand," she wanted to hug her father but she noticed that he was trying to hide his emotions, "I will be back soon…"

Her father was good man but ever since he lost his wife, he have changed into a cold and strict person, he didn't care about other people aside from him and his daughter. He had used violence against Aki once when she was a child, he broke down that time, but he repented by letting her go for her dream.

He saw her off with his old friend Matsumoto, he will definitely miss her but he had no right to stop her after all he'd done. Aki never raised her voice against him, she loves her father no matter what, and to her he was only sad that's why he did bad things.

"Listen Aki, from now on you have to follow everything I say in order to be a proper apprentice, you will study day and night if I say so," Matsumoto explained.

"Yes sensei, I will…"

"That's not the spirit I'm expecting," he sighed in a disappointed manner.

"GO BEYOND LIMIT!" she clenched her fists and her eyes were filled with determination. She laughed afterwards, "Ughh… that was embarrassing…" Matsumoto decided to laugh along.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: ****_A Proof for Intelligence_**

Aki was told to wake up as soon as the sun rises to study about herbal medicines and was told to stay at the library everyday doing self-study, "So early…" she yawned with teary eyes.

"Is that a complaint I hear?" Matsumoto had brought her some onigiri and tea to start her morning.

"No sir! But may I ask what a wisteria looks like?" she showed her a book about herbs.

"Well…" he stroked his chin, "It's a climbing plant which has purple or white flowers," he reached for his scrolls and explained her more info about the plant.

"I see… didn't Dr. Lois, a western doctor used it as a cure for an ailment called anemia? But it only caused deaths right?"

"Errr… you just read a defamatory about her, it was neither effective nor harmful though…"

"That's a good point…" she continues to browse all sorts of books in his shelves, "Sensei…"

"What now? Have you tried studying without questioning everything?"

"No I haven't, but I'll give it a try… it could be effective!" she threw a cheerful smile at him as she stood up and took a pile of books to study at the garden. Though it was a mean preach from the doctor, she took it as an advice for improvement.

Matsumoto had enjoyed having her around; she never fails to amuse him especially her medium. Although she's a bit wistful with an unknown reason, he just can't illuminate it to her about it, since it might affect the salvation for her aspirations.

xXx

"Good morning sensei!" she shut opens the shoji door.

"The sun isn't there yet! You're starting irritate me with your eagerness…" the doctor went back to sleep, "But still you're doing a good job," he hears footsteps running back to the library and coming back to his room, Aki landed the books on the floor and continued to talk about her research completely disregarding her teacher's lack of slumber, "You're _really _too eager for this…" he murmured under his breath.

"Is that a complaint I hear? Ha ha ha! I remembered that father told me that-"

"Oh! Don't you dare use that against me!"

"Understood, now if you just explain me all of these…" she pointed at all the books, causing Matsumoto to sigh.

Aki had memorized everything in every book she read, in time she became a hardcore bookworm, and she talks in a weird way that even Matsumoto couldn't understand, so he told her to speak normally at all times.

xXx

"Hurry up will you?"

"Where are we going sensei?" she asked as she swung her arms back and forth in a happy motion and was skipping as well.

Her teacher's in a good mood and quite excited about their trip, "To Kyoto of course! Besides you need to put your studies to test," he reminded, "And walk properly if you may… there are people looking you know," he shook his head a bit from the eyes of other people who hid their laughs at Aki, who seemed unbothered.

"I knew that… but shouldn't we visit my father first?" she stopped skipping happily and became silent; she lowered her eyes, obviously worried about leaving.

"He wouldn't like that, I'm sure you know that as well," he gave a subtle response.

"But… okay! I will move forward!"

"And where are you going?" she was so fired up that she got lost on the road and into the forest, "You idiot…"

"Oh sorry, sorry!" she got all red from her shameful act, on the other hand Matsumoto just smiled quite proud of his apprentice even if she's a bit nonchalant.

For some time they arrived in Kyoto, specifically in front of the gates of the Shinsengumi, "We're here, be sure to be in your best behavior-"

"I know!" she skipped right before he entered the compound.

"I got a bad feeling about this… she's too happy," he slammed a hand on his forehead.

"Oww!" she bumped into a man, quite short, but he seemed to be a he-man.

"The headquarters isn't a playground for kids," he said, his words somehow made her behave like a dog who caught its tail between its legs.

"I told you to behave," Matsumoto shook his head and glared at Aki, "Ah sorry, I'm Dr. Matsumoto and this is my apprentice Aki. May I talk to Koundou?" the man nodded and led them in.

* * *

**This is my** **2nd fanfiction, this story just made its way into my mind so I wrote it down and uploaded it here. **

**Is it good? Do give a review once you read it, it really helps to motivate any author.  
**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **_**Fearful Contentment**_

"Aki, didn't I told you to behave? But I think you should keep your mouth shut," Matsumoto rolled his eyes, Aki nodded, "Oh yes, you must be Hajime-kun, if my memory serves me right."

The he-man named Hajime Saitou nodded and opened the door to a room filled with men, "Hijikata-san, Matsumoto-sensei have arrived."

Before Matsumoto could step in, "Why do these men look like they haven't seen a woman before?" Aki commented. Her teacher grabbed her and gave her a harsh lecture before anything.

"Just a minute gentlemen," he gave them a weary smile, but the men were still bit surprised with Aki, "_You_ stay here outside! Go read a book or something." She nodded as Matsumoto shut the door hardly at her.

xXx

"I'm very sorry about that…" the doctor lowered his head out of embarrassment, "Perhaps I should've left her in Edo…" he murmured under his voice. He sat near the door across the leaders.

"Oh give her a chance sensei! She's your student right?" the man named Kondou cheered.

"Well yes, I normally tell her to speak whatever is on her mind during medical discussions but I never thought she'd blurt out insults as well," he sighed.

"It's okay sensei, she's just a kid."

"Enough about her, I'm going to start the physical examinations," he crossed his arms and went to the point of his visit, he was always serious about work but leaving Aki outside without knowing what she might be doing there just can't make his mind put to ease. Aki is like a daughter to him, correcting every wrong thing she does, giving her advice, and teaching her about life is what he normally does. He took the role of Aki's father for such a long time, but there's odd about her as a person, neither as his apprentice nor as girl. Matsumoto just couldn't point out the unknown part of her.

"Ah yes! Where would you like to start? The dojo?" He asked a bit excited.

"The dojo would be fine," he stood up and called for Aki to help him, she ran as quickly as possible towards him, "Follow me Aki."

"Yes sir!" she saluted him like a military officer, the doctor sighed in relief, her eagerness does mean more harm than good.

Kondou led them to the dojo were the other men are, all are half-naked, but Saitou caught Aki's attention, "Make two lines," the doctor commanded, "The half goes to you Aki," she nodded and proceeded to examine the first one on her line, which is Saitou.

"T-Then, let's start," she pressed her hands against Saitou's chest and then examined his mouth, "Say ah~," she sounded like she was just being sweet with her own husband, "All right, next." In spite of liking Saitou, she didn't take her duty for granted; she never met him anyway so she doesn't have to develop her feelings further.

xXx

Aki and Matsumoto temporarily stayed in the Shinsengumi HQ to tend to the injuries of their men. For some time Aki had grown into a fine apprentice and nurse, she'll be a fully pledged doctor in no time because of it.

Early that morning she heard Saitou got injured, so she sprung towards the clinic, "Outta my way~!" she nearly slipped on the floor, "Ow! Ow!" she bumped into Souji one of the captains, "Sorry…"

"Don't worry about Hajime-kun, Matsumoto-sensei is already tending to his injuries and it would be good if you stop worrying Aki-chan," he rustled her hair.

"It's Aki-nee! You must call me that!" she tip-toed to poke Souji's forehead, he's quite tall or rather she's just too short. She preferred to be called 'Aki-nee' than 'sensei' even though everyone around her is older than her.

"Okay, okay Aki-chan," he laughed.

"AKI-NEE! AKI-NEE!" she shouted from the top of her throat, and then she coughed.

"Shh! Sensei will be mad at you again," he bent down to tease her how tall he is.

"You're right… shh!" she didn't understand Souji's play. Souji and Aki often get along since they're both playful and cheerful, they like to joke with each other, "Hey, did Saitou notice me?"

"Hmm… he seems a bit dense. Maybe you should confess to him." He sat at the stairs and gestured Aki to do so too, he glanced at her direction, she raised her brow at his suggestion, "What's wrong? Isn't that the only way?"

"I'll think about it… oh yeah! Wanna go to the dango shop? I'm on day off anyway," she jumped in glee at her idea, Souji grinned.

"Oh~ though you're on day off, you still hurried here huh? A maiden in love indeed," he nodded at his statement and took her offer to hang out.

"Kyaa~ don't say that," she slapped his shoulder playfully as she turned red, "But I still want to check on him…"

"Okay, be quick about it. Should I ask Heisuke-kun to tag along too?"

"That would be nice, just wait for me guys at the gate," she ran off towards the clinic. From Souji's view she looked like a kid unreasonably asking to be respected as an elder, but no one would bother take her seriously if that's what she's asking.

She arrived panting at the clinic, "Good morning! Are you feeling better?" Saitou didn't take a glance at her, "Looks like someone's in a bad mood… but if it's you I'm sure you'll be OK in no time. Glad to see you Saitou." Aki remembered that there are people waiting for her to go, so she waved goodbye at her beloved Saitou.

"…" as she left he looked at the exact spot where Aki stood before she was gone. He was always cold towards her since he has no reason to be cordial to her, she's not a comrade in combat, just a nurse that is only need for wounds and illness that was all he could think of her.

xXx

"_How have you been Aki? I received your letter, so I wrote back right away. All I want to say is everything is fine here, so you don't have to send me all your money. Make sure you take care of yourself."_ She received the first letter from her father, as expected his message would always be dull and short, he hasn't changed a bit. Aki felt homesick again.

Aki got stressed thinking about her father, he might be lying again which resulted to her heart responding painfully to her sadness, she gave a tight grip at her aching chest. Aki always smiled just to keep everyone from knowing how weak her body is, she hates pity.

After some time the pain subsided, Saitou got on her mind again, about what made her like him, someone who is treating her tyrannically, he never really talked to her, he would always respond with a swift silence when she greets him. Maybe she just liked his appearances as a beautiful young man, but even so their age gap can't be overlooked, he is four years older than her, though she looked like his younger sister because of his height.

The sun had risen, it's morning again. Aki woke up earlier than she expected, she was in pain even in her sleep so there are times she wished not to wake up, but her father is waiting for her return and she has a dream to fulfill. To this point Saitou is just a complete nothing, he's just someone who'll occupy her heart as a source of strength, and she didn't wish to fall in love with him nor have him fall for her. To her, Saitou is just a common goal to keep her from getting worried and stressed out. It was probably the reason why she didn't mind his hostility towards her. The only thing she wants is for him to acknowledge her feelings and be done with it.

She stood up from her tormenting snooze, she gained balance by holding onto the door, her body was already painful just by standing so she fixed herself with some medicine left on her table, she chugged almost a half-full of tablets on her palm, she drank water and choked a bit, she didn't took the right doze but she didn't bother to care.

"Are you okay?" it was a voice that she doesn't often hear, though the tone was cold and stiff she could still sense some kindness into it. She turned her head backwards and saw Saitou, he was probably just passing by, but it was quite unexpected for him to talk to her.

Aki can't smile at him, the drugs haven't worked yet, and she was still in pain, "… I'm fine… please just go…" that didn't looked fine to Saitou, she was barely standing on her own, so out of the blue he carried her to his shoulders, "I said go…!"

"Stop talking Aki," even if she was weak, she made a faint smile, she heard for the first time her name, but going to the clinic in her condition means he'll find out her illness. She forced herself to stand tall and firmly, "…?"

"I said I'm fine!" she did some stretching exercise in front of him to contradict his thought of her weakened, she looked stupid but she still did it anyway.

"…" he respected her decision and didn't force her to come anymore, without another word, he left to train the other soldiers. Her secret is safe for now, but Saitou is a perceptive man, he'll know of her condition in no time, so from there on she needs to be extra careful when in pain and she needs to avoid him too.

* * *

**Since I've received some reviews indicating that they like this story, I would like to introduce my rule for updating:**

**~ 2+reviews = 1 chapter ~  
**

**It's not that I made it up just now, this is my basis since my first fanfic, so I hope you understand.  
**

**Thank you for reading.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4: ****_A grave for oneself_**

It was rowdy as ever in the dinner hall; there were fighting, silent conversations, and lastly harsh lectures, well for Aki. Matsumoto asked for the attention of everyone, "If this girl offers you her food take her meat not the vegetables," he wrinkled his brows to prove his point. The room was filled with laughter and smiles except Aki, its bad news for her.

"Sensei…!" she got stunned from the new punishment. She really had been eating restricted foods for her illness and doesn't bother to eat fruits and vegetables.

The doctor stood up to tend to his patients at the clinic, "One more thing, another letter from your father," he reached out to his pocket and took out a piece of paper.

Aki seemed displeased and unusual; she looked like she'll shove the letter in no time with her fierce eyes. Saitou was the first one to have noticed, so he kept his attention on her.

"A letter from Edo normally takes 30 days for it to arrive but in this case it only took 21 days and even if there's some sort of trouble the letter wouldn't arrive, yet it arrived too early on its monthly basis, why could it be?" everyone stopped eating and listened to Aki, "It seems sensei had been deceiving me," her tone was like steel causing Matsumoto to twitch from where he's standing, "He's dead isn't he? Killed by debtors I assume…"

"Aki…"

"I DON'T LIKE LIARS!" her face looked raged and her eyes were all wide as her voice shook.

"I… I cannot deny your accusation, you must've noticed from the handwriting and contents, I expect no less from someone with considerable insight… but he wasn't killed by debtors…" he took a deep breath as some of them nearly froze from the awkward air around, "He died of cardiac arrest and was found by the debtors rotting… I'll give you his _real _last letter once I returned from my office. I'd like to excuse myself first…"

Aki looked emotionless, she looked like she didn't bother to care about her father but deep down she was agonizing, thinking if it was really for the good if she left her father alone or not.

"I'd like to return to Edo…"

"Wait Aki!" Hijikata had raised his voice, it seemed that he knew about it and so as Kondou, he gulped and let Hijikata handle her, "You don't have to see it…" but she didn't bother to listen her mind is made up; she'll return to Edo and see her deceased father.

Aki left the dinner hall without another word and headed to Matsumoto's office to confirm her letter. Her mind was fuzzy, but she understands the situation quite well. The night was awfully silent, only her footsteps can be heard.

"Sensei…"

"Aki, well… here you go…" he was getting tense from Aki's aura, "I'm sorry I lied to you…"

"It's not just the letters I've noticed, it seemed that I'm getting paid more than what I worked for, the money I sent to my father… you returned it to me as my pay, isn't that right?" the doctor didn't see that coming, he didn't expected her to be this sharp because of her cheerful and clumsy disposition.

"I'm really sorry…"

She opened the letter, "So how long had it been since my father died?" her eyes didn't leave the piece of paper as she scanned all of its contents carefully. Her father knew that he's going to die soon from heart attack and then after that he mentioned that he won't be sending anymore letters to her.

"F-Five months…"

"So you've been lying for five months huh?" she eyed on her teacher, Matsumoto gulped he couldn't guess what's running in her mind, she twirled the tip of her hair as she waited for a reply.

"This must be the side of you that I can't help but feel off about it, I really don't know if I should apologize again but I'm asking for your forgiveness… it's for your own good…" his voice shook, he felt fear for her.

"What good would there be? Who gave you right to took away my privilege of knowing about my father's state?" her voice had gone cold and horrifying, her eyes were narrowed.

"That's enough Aki, do not harm Matsumoto-sensei," Saitou interrupted, he aimed the tip of his sword at Aki's throat. She didn't budge, she can't fight after all.

"Eh? Saito I assure you that I'm not going to attack this person, I wouldn't think of it," it seemed that she returned to her old self as soon as she saw him, "Well, let's call this a night… bye!"

Matsumoto stood there, not knowing what just happened, "You saved me… I've never seen that side of her before… terrifying… take care of her please. I will return to Edo to fix everything. And be sure she stays here no matter what," Saitou gave him a nod and followed Aki.

xXx

Aki sensed that she's followed by Saitou, so she stopped to talk,"Do you mind explaining your act at the dinner hall and how you conversed with Matsumoto-sensei?"

"Why don't you explain the fact that you drew your sword at me and deduced that I'll use violence at my own sensei?" she countered, "You must know that it is offensive…"

"You were acting distinctively so Hijikata-san asked me to stop your motives, but pardon me for those wrong assumptions…"

"Why does when people see me like this, they tend to fear and lose trust in me…? You all misunderstood… I'm just really sad and lonely… I didn't mean to scare sensei and everyone else…"

"I see…" Saitou was rather amazed that she could talk… seriously, but he's not used to hearing words like that from her. He doesn't really know how to comfort anyone else; if he said something it might make everything worse, so they stood there silently for a while.

"Look, you're Saitou, the guy I like," her boldness caused him to avert his gaze, "I want to reveal who I really am, I'm a person who prefers to wear a happy face and there are times that I'm blunt enough to make people uneasy and afraid. Well I'm not telling you to accept that… I'm letting you know… after all, no matter what happens you will always choose your duty over me… I respect that, you are the same as me, yes I like you but I'd like to focus on my career… and even if I _did _managed to make you fall for me, I would reject you for our sake… you see you won't just consume my heart but my mind too," she gave him her usual tender smile.

Saitou just stood there listening to her mumblings. He decided to leave her, it seemed that his presence was no longer needed; she needs time alone.

xXx

The next day, Aki got sick and had to stay in her room for a while, she asked everyone not to go to her room no matter what since she knows well herself how to treat a common cold, "I'll be fine… quit worrying…" Chizuru and Heisuke tried to visit her but that was all she can say to them, she shut the door close and went back to rest.

xXx

Aki wouldn't accept food from anyone else; she didn't open the door for anyone because she strictly said not to go to her room for any reason until she recovers.

"Chizuru, she didn't let you in again didn't she?" asked Heisuke who seemed to don't have much of an appetite.

"Yes… is she okay in there…?"

"Well, why don't we ask her knight in shining armor to help?" Souji suggested as he gestured at Saitou to do the favor.

"…"

"Right! She couldn't resist Hajime-kun!" all nodded even Hijikata.

"Then Saitou check up on her and while you do, give her some food," said Hijikata. Saitou couldn't reject, it's an order from Hijikata after all.

"I understand…"

xXx

Saitou had brought dinner for Aki. He hesitated at first but he had to, "Aki…" he called out but there was no answer, he opened the door and saw a room without Aki in it, everyone thought that she was just there resting but she wasn't there. He let down the food and searched for her on his own. She looked fine the last time he talked to her but he was deceived all along.

He ended up searching in the woods even if there was nothing there but pitches of black in his way, but he found her, the moonlight shun beneath her, but he couldn't see what she was doing from behind the bushes.

"Who's there?" she asked, she actually felt Saitou rustled among the bushes.

"What are…" Aki had dug a big hole, it looked like a grave, "What is that for? I need an explanation."

"Just in case… been making this for two days… I just want to get ready…" she muttered. Saitou approached, his glare was in place.

"I assume that this is the reason why you told us not to go visit you, you made us think that you were just resting and doesn't want to be disturbed, you used that as an excuse to sneak out," he pointed out.

"Everything you said is right… fate is cruel isn't it? I may look weak, but I'm stronger than you think… well strong enough to build myself a grave…" Saitou's glare got colder, Aki have never seen it before, "W-What?" she made a bad joke which caused him to be mad.

"I'm talking seriously," Aki twitched, "So what is this for?"

"Didn't I tell you that before?! You wouldn't understand! Never will anyone understand me!" in a blink of a second, he had his arms wrapped around her tightly, "Saitou…?"

"Just stay still for a while…" he whispered in her ears.

* * *

**Ah yes, my vacation was over, so tune in next weekend for the next chapter. Keep reviewing! I would appreciate it if you don't rely on my active reviewers for my updates... but all in all thank you for the 1000+ hits and 400+ visitors! I shall give a bonus chapter next week.  
**

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: ****_A grave for oneself_**

It was rowdy as ever in the dinner hall; there were fighting, silent conversations, and lastly harsh lectures, well for Aki. Matsumoto asked for the attention of everyone, "If this girl offers you her food take her meat not the vegetables," he wrinkled his brows to prove his point. The room was filled with laughter and smiles except Aki, its bad news for her.

"Sensei…!" she got stunned from the new punishment. She really had been eating restricted foods for her illness and doesn't bother to eat fruits and vegetables.

The doctor stood up to tend to his patients at the clinic, "One more thing, another letter from your father," he reached out to his pocket and took out a piece of paper.

Aki seemed displeased and unusual; she looked like she'll shove the letter in no time with her fierce eyes. Saitou was the first one to have noticed, so he kept his attention on her.

"A letter from Edo normally takes 30 days for it to arrive but in this case it only took 21 days and even if there's some sort of trouble the letter wouldn't arrive, yet it arrived too early on its monthly basis, why could it be?" everyone stopped eating and listened to Aki, "It seems sensei had been deceiving me," her tone was like steel causing Matsumoto to twitch from where he's standing, "He's dead isn't he? Killed by debtors I assume…"

"Aki…"

"I DON'T LIKE LIARS!" her face looked raged and her eyes were all wide as her voice shook.

"I… I cannot deny your accusation, you must've noticed from the handwriting and contents, I expect no less from someone with considerable insight… but he wasn't killed by debtors…" he took a deep breath as some of them nearly froze from the awkward air around, "He died of cardiac arrest and was found by the debtors rotting… I'll give you his _real _last letter once I returned from my office. I'd like to excuse myself first…"

Aki looked emotionless, she looked like she didn't bother to care about her father but deep down she was agonizing, thinking if it was really for the good if she left her father alone or not.

"I'd like to return to Edo…"

"Wait Aki!" Hijikata had raised his voice, it seemed that he knew about it and so as Kondou, he gulped and let Hijikata handle her, "You don't have to see it…" but she didn't bother to listen her mind is made up; she'll return to Edo and see her deceased father.

Aki left the dinner hall without another word and headed to Matsumoto's office to confirm her letter. Her mind was fuzzy, but she understands the situation quite well. The night was awfully silent, only her footsteps can be heard.

"Sensei…"

"Aki, well… here you go…" he was getting tense from Aki's aura, "I'm sorry I lied to you…"

"It's not just the letters I've noticed, it seemed that I'm getting paid more than what I worked for, the money I sent to my father… you returned it to me as my pay, isn't that right?" the doctor didn't see that coming, he didn't expected her to be this sharp because of her cheerful and clumsy disposition.

"I'm really sorry…"

She opened the letter, "So how long had it been since my father died?" her eyes didn't leave the piece of paper as she scanned all of its contents carefully. Her father knew that he's going to die soon from heart attack and then after that he mentioned that he won't be sending anymore letters to her.

"F-Five months…"

"So you've been lying for five months huh?" she eyed on her teacher, Matsumoto gulped he couldn't guess what's running in her mind, she twirled the tip of her hair as she waited for a reply.

"This must be the side of you that I can't help but feel off about it, I really don't know if I should apologize again but I'm asking for your forgiveness… it's for your own good…" his voice shook, he felt fear for her.

"What good would there be? Who gave you right to took away my privilege of knowing about my father's state?" her voice had gone cold and horrifying, her eyes were narrowed.

"That's enough Aki, do not harm Matsumoto-sensei," Saitou interrupted, he aimed the tip of his sword at Aki's throat. She didn't budge, she can't fight after all.

"Eh? Saito I assure you that I'm not going to attack this person, I wouldn't think of it," it seemed that she returned to her old self as soon as she saw him, "Well, let's call this a night… bye!"

Matsumoto stood there, not knowing what just happened, "You saved me… I've never seen that side of her before… terrifying… take care of her please. I will return to Edo to fix everything. And be sure she stays here no matter what," Saitou gave him a nod and followed Aki.

xXx

Aki sensed that she's followed by Saitou, so she stopped to talk,"Do you mind explaining your act at the dinner hall and how you conversed with Matsumoto-sensei?"

"Why don't you explain the fact that you drew your sword at me and deduced that I'll use violence at my own sensei?" she countered, "You must know that it is offensive…"

"You were acting distinctively so Hijikata-san asked me to stop your motives, but pardon me for those wrong assumptions…"

"Why does when people see me like this, they tend to fear and lose trust in me…? You all misunderstood… I'm just really sad and lonely… I didn't mean to scare sensei and everyone else…"

"I see…" Saitou was rather amazed that she could talk… seriously, but he's not used to hearing words like that from her. He doesn't really know how to comfort anyone else; if he said something it might make everything worse, so they stood there silently for a while.

"Look, you're Saitou, the guy I like," her boldness caused him to avert his gaze, "I want to reveal who I really am, I'm a person who prefers to wear a happy face and there are times that I'm blunt enough to make people uneasy and afraid. Well I'm not telling you to accept that… I'm letting you know… after all, no matter what happens you will always choose your duty over me… I respect that, you are the same as me, yes I like you but I'd like to focus on my career… and even if I _did _managed to make you fall for me, I would reject you for our sake… you see you won't just consume my heart but my mind too," she gave him her usual tender smile.

Saitou just stood there listening to her mumblings. He decided to leave her, it seemed that his presence was no longer needed; she needs time alone.

xXx

The next day, Aki got sick and had to stay in her room for a while, she asked everyone not to go to her room no matter what since she knows well herself how to treat a common cold, "I'll be fine… quit worrying…" Chizuru and Heisuke tried to visit her but that was all she can say to them, she shut the door close and went back to rest.

xXx

Aki wouldn't accept food from anyone else; she didn't open the door for anyone because she strictly said not to go to her room for any reason until she recovers.

"Chizuru, she didn't let you in again didn't she?" asked Heisuke who seemed to don't have much of an appetite.

"Yes… is she okay in there…?"

"Well, why don't we ask her knight in shining armor to help?" Souji suggested as he gestured at Saitou to do the favor.

"…"

"Right! She couldn't resist Hajime-kun!" all nodded even Hijikata.

"Then Saitou check up on her and while you do, give her some food," said Hijikata. Saitou couldn't reject, it's an order from Hijikata after all.

"I understand…"

xXx

Saitou had brought dinner for Aki. He hesitated at first but he had to, "Aki…" he called out but there was no answer, he opened the door and saw a room without Aki in it, everyone thought that she was just there resting but she wasn't there. He let down the food and searched for her on his own. She looked fine the last time he talked to her but he was deceived all along.

He ended up searching in the woods even if there was nothing there but pitches of black in his way, but he found her, the moonlight shun beneath her, but he couldn't see what she was doing from behind the bushes.

"Who's there?" she asked, she actually felt Saitou rustled among the bushes.

"What are…" Aki had dug a big hole, it looked like a grave, "What is that for? I need an explanation."

"Just in case… been making this for two days… I just want to get ready…" she muttered. Saitou approached, his glare was in place.

"I assume that this is the reason why you told us not to go visit you, you made us think that you were just resting and doesn't want to be disturbed, you used that as an excuse to sneak out," he pointed out.

"Everything you said is right… fate is cruel isn't it? I may look weak, but I'm stronger than you think… well strong enough to build myself a grave…" Saitou's glare got colder, Aki have never seen it before, "W-What?" she made a bad joke which caused him to be mad.

"I'm talking seriously," Aki twitched, "So what is this for?"

"Didn't I tell you that before?! You wouldn't understand! Never will anyone understand me!" in a blink of a second, he had his arms wrapped around her tightly, "Saitou…?"

"Just stay still for a while…" he whispered in her ears.

* * *

**Ah yes, my vacation was over, so tune in next weekend for the next chapter. Keep reviewing! I would appreciate it if you don't rely on my active reviewers for my updates... but all in all thank you for the 1000+ hits and 400+ visitors! I shall give a bonus chapter next week.  
**

**Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 00

**Chapter 00: ****_Playful Kiss_**

Chizuru and Heisuke had gone late because before they sprinted in panic they both ran into Okita who'd tricked them into getting lost into his so-called 'short cut'. The two ran out of breath, Heisuke was the pissed one; he can't believe that they fell for his tricks again and worst of all he's their senpai so they would normally trust his words but this time they'll give him a piece of their mind for taking advantage of them as a lower classmen.

"Damn that Souji! Oh no! We're so late!"

"…" Chizuru was too exhausted to talk, her feet were ready to give on her but Heisuke looked like he can take a few more miles with his anger. She sighed at her childhood friend.

But as soon as they reached their goal, "I'm very sorry but you are late," Saitou gave them a cold glare while the gates closed shut at the two. With him were his partners: Kaoru looked triumphant and Aki who looked at the offenders with regards for the two are her close friends.

"H-Hey, Kaoru! Your sister is with me could you make uhmmm an exception?" Heisuke tried to convince the three and then he gave a sweet puppy eyes on Aki, "Aki… please~!" she twitched and thought it was cute. She glanced at Chizuru who looked troubled with the situation. Aki was quite too soft to decree a punishment since she's still new to the disciplinary committee and she is most likely the-everybody's-friend.

"That's right! You _should _make an exception for us!" the voice came from behind, Souji; it seemed that even if he managed to trick his little friends he followed them all the way.

"This is your entire fault Souji!" Heisuke turned to Souji as he stomped his feet heavily on the ground, he gave him the worst-mad-look ever but Souji laughed at him rather than be guilty.

"Come on now, I did got late too," he gave him an ominous smile.

Aki and Chizuru stared at them with awe, "Uhh… I guess we'll let you off as a first warning…"

"What did you say?" Kaoru fixed a scary glare at her, "Aki-san, Aki-san," he raised his index finger as he pointed it at her face, "You're too nice, you know that? I don't think you're suited for this kind of work!" he looked like he bared some fangs as he mocked her.

"I… I am not…? But… Kaoru-san…!"

"That's enough. You three can enter but if this happens again you will be prohibited from entering school on that particular day," he was straight to the point for his steel-like tone. In a small notebook he wrote the name of the three as a record of offense.

xXx

"Saitou, you take you job too seriously…" Hijikata commented with a hint of disappointment of Saitou's perfection in handling the job of a disciplinary officer.

"…" Aki was with him as usual, it was the reason why she joined the committee, to be closer to him, her lover. But even if they both felt intimate with each other he had an unexceptional treatment towards her.

Hijikata exasperated as he headed to the faculty to grade papers, "Let's go."

"R-Right!" His aura would always be problematic; he's expressionless and doesn't like to talk about his feelings. _How on earth did I feel for this sort of guy?_ That question remained in her mind for a few minutes until she heard his steps faded; he didn't bother to wait for her to walk together back to the classroom. She sighed and got more worried on how their relationship was turning out, she froze in the middle of the hallway for a while.

She snapped out from a gentle tap on the back from Souji who talked to her while having bread in his mouth, "Hey! Your class already *munch* started," his smile was usual which somehow cheered her up a bit.

"Hey! Didn't _your_ class started about 30 minutes ago? Why are you here eating?"

"I excused myself to the bathroom so instead I went out to eat, want some?" he reached out his other hand with yakisoba sandwich. Aki laughed hardly, he never fails to make her laugh, and they always get along. _What is this feeling…? I'm happier…_

"…" her head was in ruins as she identified the new feelings she felt.

"Hey, are you okay? Did Hajime-kun do something? Did you went too far with the teasing?" Souji finished his snack and tickled her sides, she countered with a tickle on his neck. They both laughed until Aki broke the fun.

"I don't think so… ever since we became 'together'… I couldn't be like I used to… it's like we're just strangers…" Then suddenly a hand grabbed her away and took her at the janitor's room. _This is an odd place… uh-oh… he must be mad – he stared icily at me – is it because of what I said?_

xXx

Silence surrounded the room. Aki unfortunately had no words in her mind since Saitou was definitely unpredictable when they're alone together. She sighed deeply and tried to go out since she _is _late for class. A loud thud was heard at the base of the wooden door, she found herself in between his arms and his intriguing gaze.

"I'm sorry," his words was unusual, her heart was leaping and his breath can be felt from their close distance.

"Oh you… Saitou-senpai sure is a klutz when it comes to this. You wished to be sweet but you ended up hostile against me, what's up with you?"

"That's not true, I was only…"

"Ah! You're a tsundere! How cute!"

"…?"

"Hmm? That's no good senpai. I really can't believe I did the first move on you even though you liked me first," each word she said was a clear bull's eye.

His eyes were filled with confusion and embarrassment, "What do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me," it was only a tease from her but he twitched at it and shook his head. Saitou focused his eyes on her lips and slowly went to it, "H-Hey! I was just kidding!" her face turned pink, she didn't realize she might have provoked him. Aki turned her face from him but a warm touch on her red cheeks made her looked at him. In a few moments his lips landed softly on hers.

She pulled back at first but he surrounded his arms on her tightly before she could escape. After a few minutes he hasn't gave her some air yet, she gasped for some but he didn't let her until she thought of something that might work, "Ha… ji…" she attempted and then he stopped and looked at her waiting for her to complete his name, his first name. Aki gave him a grin and ran passed him laughing: he was tricked.

* * *

**As promised this is the bonus chapter... well that's how this story would be if it was an SSL. Oh and everything will be back to normal on chapter 6, which means that their kiss here is uhh... invalid obviously.**

**Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: ****_Saitou's Feelings and Aki's Temper_**

Aki was at the clinic studying until Saitou was brought to him badly injured, her eyes widen as her hands trembled at the sight of him all bruised up. She knew what to do but seeing him like that was a somber moment for her.

She rinsed his wound with cool water, enough for him to ease a bit of his pain. He grunted as she sewed his cuts tight closed, then she cut the thread and wrapped the laceration with bandages.

"All done… you feeling okay?" her smile was radiant. She wiped the sweat flowing under his jaws. Saitou felt silent and was too shy to thank her, "What's wrong? Do you still need something? Could you be hungry?" she stood up to but Saitou held onto the tip of her kimono to prevent her from leaving.

"I don't need anything…" his voice was low and shallow.

"I see well, I have to go, I need to send a letter to Matsumoto-sensei about my research papers…" she thought that he's already fine and just needs to rest so she took her leave. It was a cold hint for Saitou – it must've hurt to see someone like him who prioritizes their work than people – she'll choose her job over him no matter what happens. After a while of thinking he fell asleep.

xXx

"Is Saitou-san, awake?" Chizuru asked Aki, she held her own hands together tightly. She was rather worried.

"Oh, I think he is, come in. Saitou! Medicine time!" she yelled behind the door.

Before Aki could get in Chizuru immediately sprinted beside Saitou's futon, she kneeled down and downed her head to ask for forgiveness, "I'm sorry Saitou-san! You got hurt because of me!" it was an unpleasant to hear for Aki, she narrowed her eyes to Chizuru as she clenched her fists. Saitou collected his thoughts before he spoke to the girl pleading.

"I'm only doing my job. Raise your head," he said barely getting up.

"But still…! I want to be of use! If only I could fight…" Aki sat near Saitou and got his medicine ready but before anything she looked at Chizuru with fierce eyes in morbid.

"Don't try to protect me. You know you're not that strong," steel was his voice as he delivered the message vividly not for her to interfere no matter what happens.

"Nobody expects you to fight," Aki said bluntly, Saitou while in bed couldn't believe she said that. Chizuru on the other hand was stunned and her head dropped as she looked at the floor not knowing what to do, "Even though you carry a sword around it seemed that it's only for display isn't it?" her was like a knife to Chizuru, "Acting strong won't help anyone."

"I… I'm sorry…" Aki snapped from her anger and reverted to her usual self. _Oh no! Why did I lash out on her?! _

"Chizuru-chan! I apologize for saying that… it takes a lot of courage to stand for someone like that especially if you _really _can't fight and a woman to top it off… I'm really sorry…" she didn't realize that Chizuru was already in tears. Saitou remained silent and took his medicine.

"It's okay Aki-san… it's really my fault from the start," she wiped her tears away and smiled at her.

xXx

Saitou's wounds have already healed so he immediately went on patrol with his men. Each corner of the street wasn't overlooked and so as the alleys. Then he spotted a small commotion in the middle of town and the cause of it is an old woman, a typical thug, Aki. Before he went to halt it he listened to their argument.

"Outta my way you stupid woman! This old lady here owes me money!" the thug smashed the table beside him but he ended up hurting his own fist, he's mostly all talk and no bite.

"…" the old woman was too scared to speak, she hid behind Aki.

Aki smiled ominously her voice was the same as she spoke but there was a hint of purely anger in it, "Then let me ask you this: If I impaled you with _this," _she reached out a scalpel from her pocket, "because you're taking advantage of this weak old lady and all the other merchants, which one of us is the criminal?"

It was queue for Saitou to dissolve the fight; he reached for his scabbard and showed a threatening stunt for the thug. His eyes were like ice as it scared away the thug. Aki on the other hand kept her scalpel and walked ahead of Saitou. He stopped her from taking another step and demanded an explanation, "What is wrong with you?"

"Well, it _was _only a threat. I wasn't going to put it into action. I needed to protect the poor old lady until you came along," she chuckled weakly.

"That's not what I meant," he sighed, "You've been unusual… changed is the right word to put it."

"Oh Saitou… am I not allowed to be angry?" the question caught him off guard, she was right, even someone like her could get angry. He wasn't really used to seeing her mad like that since he normally sees her smiling and laughing along with her friends.

"…"

"I'm a person too you know?"

"..."

"Well… I'll try not to be angry from now on…" she trailed off and hurried home without him. She faded from the sea of crowd.

xXx

The sky would always be a beautiful sight for Aki as she tried to forget about her pain. Her work have been doubled ever since Matsumoto went back to Edo, her studies as well must never be left behind. _Geez… Saitou makes it look like sword fighting is more difficult than science… _

"Well it's not! Sword skills are limited for each person's capability and takes time to learn and discover but science… Well there's always something new to it because people like to explore… that's why it _is _harder than swordplay!" she raised her fist high up in the sky.

"Why are you talking to yourself Aki-chan?" Souji asked, he was watching her secretly, he was grinning the moment she saw him.

"Souji-nii?!" she jumped from where she stood and was stunned and embarrassed at the same time. Their brother-sister friendship had grown that's why she calls him that, "You heard everything didn't you…?" he nodded.

"What's wrong…?" he frowned.

Aki crouched and pointed something from the grass, "Souji-nii! I found a rabbit! I'll call it 'Souji'."

"I found an ant, I think I'll call it 'Aki'," he countered.

"Hey! Why'd you name me after _that_? Rabbits are cute you know?"

Souji chuckled, they both sensed someone's footsteps coming to their direction and they knew who it was, "Aki-chan, have you been doing what I taught you?"

"Yes sir! Saitou is a short man but I don't mind since I'm not picky with guys," the footsteps stopped.

"Right, you know how to tease him right? He'll give up in not time, but if he doesn't I'll take you away from him," one of his brows rose as he grinned.

"Yes sir! Saitou is a short man but I don't mind since I'm not picky with guys."

"Oh shoot she forgot the next line," he whispered to himself.

Saitou came out with his mood unpleasant, "You two are working together?"

"S-Saitou… ahahahaha…" she looked sideways.

"Aki-chan, I'm good too," Saitou's demonic aura appeared, Aki looked disturbed.

"Good at what?" with that Souji left them alone with a giant grin on his face.

"AKI…!" he looked like he's about to eat her whole.

"S-Saitou…? Gaaaaaa!" she ran off to avoid his rage but he grabbed her shoulder and forced her to face him. _I am so dead._

"Souji is teaching you to play with me, did he not?"

"Actually we're just pretending… that… he's teaching me how to uh…"

"What?"

"To tease you…! We were just…"

"If you've got time to play around with other people, why don't you just get back to work?"

"Right…" Saitou sighed. Aki grew into a one heck of a teaser from hanging out with Souji often, but the fact that they were too close makes him feel uneasy, perhaps he finally had feelings for her somehow. Aki wasn't much of a nice person as he thought because of how she acts whenever enraged, though he can't deny the fact that she gets angry sometimes, "Hey… what's with you today?"

She tip-toed to rustle his hair, he didn't mind it, and she meant no harm after all. He looked at her eyes, they were cheerful and bright, but rather wistful in some way. The feelings he has just needed to be expressed no matter what.

"Aki… I need to tell you something."

"Yey~! You're going to say you love me."

"…" for some reason he felt like backing out, with her like that there's no way she's serious, "Forget it."

"Sorry, I must've ruined the mood… if it's important, then say it. I have to go back to work."

"…"

"…"

"I…" Aki was focused on the movements of his lips and was expecting the next words. He took a deep sigh, but he was cut off.

"I was so sure that I'd be happy to hear that… but not now… I like you so much that I don't want to get in your way of your duties for the Shinsengumi, so I hope you don't interfere with mine too."

He was rejected but he won't take that for an answer, "You think I can't handle my job and _you_? Don't look down on me Aki."

"I didn't mean it that way," she walked out. Saitou followed her. Aki didn't know what to say to him, she doesn't really want to be in love with him. _Wow, I've never gone this far and here I am running away. _She was quite different from when goes clumsy from nervousness, "Ha… ha… ha…" she laughed to shake off the uneasiness, but nothing happened, the more Saitou was catching up with her the more she panicked.

xXx

Aki reached her room and shut the door at Saitou, but his hands was strong enough to make his way in, "I won't accept your answer. After turning me into… this… I used to be… you're making me lose my phase. Is that all you have to say? Nothing?"

"Yeah… I never really had gone this far so… I have to uh… study," she pointed with her shaky index finger at the piled up books at the corner. He didn't move an inch from where he stood, "Get out please!" Saitou grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. He aimed for her shaking lips, but she immediately shielded her lips with her free hand.

Saitou closed the gap of their faces and gazed at her eyes, "Why are you shying away? This _is_ your fault."

"Uh-oh…"

"You didn't think this through didn't you?"

"Pretty much…" she threw a dry laugh. She sighed, it was a situation that she didn't expect to happen. Saitou looked calm, "Remove your hand."

"NO!" he led her down on the futon and went in between her legs while on top of her._ I feel stupid for some reason._

"…"

She felt herself giving in by the moment, she slowly let her hand fall without a hint of quell, "Oh you… not wasting time and going for the climax huh?"

"Keep your indecent thoughts in place, I'm not going to do that," he said bluntly.

"My indecent thoughts? And you call yourself decent while on top of me?" she countered and was back to her usual self again, no longer nervous.

"I'm not like you," he narrowed his eyes.

"You pervert," she teased, "If you want a kiss, you need to marry me first." Saitou loosened on her and got up, Aki laughed at his unusual expression. The two ended up arguing for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Don't forget to review.  
**

**Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: ****_Runaway _**

The scent of blood surrounded the air, dead bodies were everywhere. Greed for power and money was the source of the endless slaughter, humans hunger for it. The warriors of the Shinsengumi was at disadvantage, winning was hardly possible, their swords could no longer match with guns and canons.

Saitou returned to camp with bad news, "Commander, enemies are attacking the North," bravery overpowered Kondou's mind, he refused to retreat. The captains rejected his words, they argued, Kondou was losing sight of what was right. Saitou didn't intend to go against his decision, loyalty was within him, and he belonged to the battlefield, and not in the arms of the woman he loves. Aki and him had agreed not to consummate their love further, she didn't want to get in his way of duty, she had always respected his wishes no matter what the outcome will be.

Aki and Chizuru stayed in the camp while the battle was getting fierce, "Chizuru-chan, why are you still here?" Aki asked, and then she remembered how much she likes Hijikata, but it was just a bold guess, "Oh, for Hijikata-san right?" the young lady flushed and shook her head.

"I…"

"Just follow what your heart says," she smiled as she looked at crescent moon.

"What about you, Aki-san?"

"Oh, you don't know?"

"About what…?"

"Saitou managed to had me fired this morning through Hijikata-san, so this will be the last we'll see each other… " sorrows fell from Chizuru's eyes, "C-Chizuru-chan?" quite startled, she embraced her friend, "Don't cry…" it was really painful to bid farewell, they were friends for such a long time, they shared so many fun memories together and it was time to part from each other.

Chizuru couldn't speak from crying too much, she clang to her as if she doesn't intend to let go. Aki was about to cry as well until Saitou appeared, "Why are you still here?" his tone was cold, but hesitant to ask, he tried to keep his cool while talking to her, because he himself never wanted her to leave in the first place, she just had to for her own sake.

"That's cold, Saitou-kun. Well Chizuru-chan I have to go," she wiped her tears, "Matsumoto-sensei will be here to tend to the casualties, so there's no need for me here."

At last Chizuru let her go, she looked like a child crying for candy as Aki took her all her stuff, "Take the escape route," Saitou suggested.

"Okay," Chizuru watched her back as her tears finally ran out and as she was no longer at sight. Feeling at loss, Saitou went back to Hijikata in case he was needed.

xXx

"Saitou, we need to infiltrate this place imme- are you listening?" Hijikata asked, he sounded impatient. The person he's talking to doesn't seem to be listening to his plans.

"Pardon me, vice-commander," he lowered his head from embarrassment, he had never spaced out before Hijikata, especially when he was talking.

"The idea of firing her was yours."

"…"

"Just go to her…" Hijikata looked away to hide his face, he knew how Saitou feels and he felt like he'd been doing him favors for quite a long time. Saitou had been doing dirty work and all, he needed Aki.

Saitou was a bit shocked by Hijikata, "Vice-commander…?" the man walked away and left with his men, leaving him behind.

Before he could go back to the battle field, he tried to give him confidence, "It's not too late to catch up with her," Saitou nodded and ran to the woods.

xXx

She was crawling on the ground, her body was nearly failing her, and every part of her was in pain. Because of Saitou, she clang to life for a bit longer. _And here am I hoping to reach twenty-one, heh… seems to be impossible… _her eyelids were slowly closing.

"Aki!" she heard footsteps running towards her, she quickly stood up with all her might. She knew whose voice it belonged to.

"S-Saitou…?" she lost her balance, fortunately he caught her just in time, "Sorry…"

He hugged her tightly, his grip on her was tighter than she'd expected. "Aki…" refusing each other's feelings just made them grew fond for each other. She was too weak to return the heart-warming embrace, "I will never…" he couldn't say the exact words in his mind, but she knew what he meant.

"Sorry…" she apologized again, her body was cold, and she barely snuggled to him.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm no good… look what I did to you… I made you ran from a battle… I'll die soon. Can't you see that…?"

"I didn't cower, I want to be with you…" those words were what she longed for, it made her happy. _I could probably live for a hundred of years just by hearing that, but…_

Aki pulled away from him and started to mumble things, "Just think of me as a cherry blossom flower, it withers away easily, I can't be right for you. You need a woman who's like a grass that stands firm no matter how many times you step on it," she stated, but the man thought of it as a joke.

"I'm talking seriously."

"Ah yes, sorry about that," she was already shedding her tears, she turned away from him, so he wouldn't see.

Saitou on the other hand felt like he was being brushed off, "Are you crying?" he made her face him. The moonlight shone upon her brightly red cheeks, she looked different somehow, for him.

"Okay, I am. Well… is that your answer then?"

"Yes, I won't let you go no matter what," he was determined, but so as Aki, she just couldn't let things go the way he wanted. She stared deeply into his ocean blue eyes.

"Close your eyes."

Saitou closed his eyelids like she asked, then he felt something soft landed on his lips. He opened his eyes and surrounded Aki with his shaky arms. They finally kissed. He nibbled on her lips a bit and then she pulled away, "…?"

"There, I kissed you. Since it's not like you'll do it anyway," she said proudly, "You're too conservative to pull a move on me," she giggled.

"…"

"Hey, do you mind waiting here? I think I forgot my medicine at the camp," she stood up and slowly backed away from him.

"You forgot your medicine?" it made him wonder, she needed it more than anything, and she couldn't have forgotten it for no reason, unless… She didn't respond to the question.

Aki smiled ominously, "This is a test of your trust in me."

"I'm going with you," he tried to take her hand, but she didn't let him touch her, "Aki?"

"You know, if you can't trust me with the littlest of things, how on earth can we be together?" she was right. Then she kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, we'll live happily ever after once I get back," she whispered to his ear, "It will just take a few minutes, I promise…"

He had no choice but to believe her, "Come back safely," he watched her skipped away.

Saitou felt uneasy, like there was something wrong. Could they really live happily? Together? Forever? He had those questions in his mind.

He waited for her till dawn, she never came back, she lied to him.

* * *

**~ 2 reviews = 1 chapter ~**

**Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: ****_The Impure _**

She was very successful in fooling him, but she just couldn't let him see her in pain much longer. Her legs failed her, she crawled on the ground while her breath slowed, and her eyelids were about to close completely.

"… H-Huh…?" she looked up to a figure of a man, he had gold locks of hair, his eyes were vermillion red, and he had his hand on his sword, scaring her a bit.

"What is something like _you_ doing here?" the man named Kazama Chikage gave her a sly smirk, his cold expression made her shook her body.

"Who are you…?" The man didn't drop the smile on his face, like he found something he can step on and laugh at.

"Heh, an impure one like you sure has a nerve to ask my name?!" he laughed.

"Impure…? What are you talking about?" curiosity struck her. Before he spoke, he drew his sword and made a small cut on his wrist, then he swayed his arm to sprinkle blood on her face.

"Drink the blood of a pure demon," she felt the sudden temptation, her tongue moved on its own to lick some bits of blood on her lips. She gained the strength on her feet. _Wait… what happened…? _"You are a half demon, I am not mistaken. You feed on humans and pure demons' blood. Ones like you disgusts me, _you_ are the only ones that should be labeled as monsters," he spoke with distaste. Aki remained silent and confused, but listened, "Even _I_ can't stomach on how you look like when you imbeciles feed."

"H-Half demon…" she gulped, "But I'm human!" she had to defend herself to his insults.

"Then why did you lick my blood without hesitations?"

"… That is true… but…" she couldn't turn to look at him, "If that's the truth then – I can't feed on humans – I'd rather die! I'm already weak since birth… I don't think I can take anymore of this…" she bit her lip in disappointment; she chose death, it was an obvious choice.

"You were not impaired since birth, you were merely hungry," she noticed the wound on his wrist had healed already; it made her lose her doubt in his words.

"Hungry…"

"Try eating a human, you'll be as strong as ever," he teased. Aki watched his back as he disappeared through the darkness, his laughter echoed. She still couldn't bear the truth, she had lived with people for a long time, she laughed, cried, and shared a lot of memories with them, she can't just betray them for the sake of food… and living.

_Feed… on humans…?_

* * *

**Yes it is short, sorry about that. Next chapter would be on what happened to Saitou. **

**Thank you for reading!  
**


End file.
